An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I've launched my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 9th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! Game scenario :: General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other indistrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for five years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxie nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 as my deputies. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers #'Chief Mod:The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' #'Deputy One:' Sine dei gloriem #'Deputy Two:'Rdv65 #'Mapmaker One: OreoToast555(Talk)' #'Mapmaker Two' Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Copy the full-size version of the map in png format to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign or national government forces in a civil war to a civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Game archives * (1921.6-1931.6) * (1932-1942) Nations North America *USA: --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) **Philippines **Panama **Panama Canal Zone *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti 17:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *UK/British Empire: OreoToast555(Talk) **Australia **S. Africa **Rhodesia **New Zealand **Canada **Iraq **Ireland *France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. Morocco *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Italy/Italian Empire: RevenantAscension (talk) 14:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *Poland TacoCopper (talk) *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Romania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia : Sir DeliDog the Twenty-second (talk) 21:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) *Czechoslovakia *Belgium/Belgian Emptier *Netherlands/Dutch Empire *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: *Norway *Byelorussia SSR *Ukrainian SSR *USSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Tanu TuvaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MongoliaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil Enclavehunter (talk) 00:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: *Egypt: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Manchuko: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *China: -Kogasa *Siam *Saudi Arabia: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Emirate of Yemen *Nepal *Tibet *Bhutan *Far Eastern Republic *Provisional Priamurye Government *South Torkestan (OTL most of Turkmenistan) Game 1921.6 *'Bolshevik Russia': President Vladimir Ilyich Lenin asks that the world keep its nose out of Russian affairs and that the T’zarist rebels are abandoned by the West. The Bimachi rebels are slowly driven out of Ard-Orta (N. Kazakhstan) and attacked with some success in both Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan) and Bukora. T’Zarists rebels are attacked successfully in the Irkutsk region . Anti-nationalist Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine, Byelorussia and the Far Eastern Republic. Plans to take South Turkestan (OTL Turkmenistan) are persponed indefinitely to save resources and Finland is tactically removed from the military agenda, recognized and let go free due to the recent failure of the Red Finns to take control of the nation. Home affairs become a major issue. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Smolensk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia and Bukora. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Mongolia’s southern flank to secure its borders. The Bolshevik Russian's vassal state, the Armenian SSR, cuts off the rival Republic of Mountainous Armenia from the rest of the former Russian Empier and blockades it. *'Japan:' The Emperor makes trip across Tokyo and visited the parliament, where the increase of industrialization in the surroundings cities of Tokyo. The Prime Ministers and the top staff of the army and navy ordered the mobilization of troops to Korea and part of the navy there, not announcing anything to the public or other nations. Another part of the navy is mobilized to protect the Taiwan strait. The Prime Minister will agree with leaving the domestic issues of Bolshevik Russia to then if they don't involve themselves against Japan in an eventual invasion of Manchuria and/or most of China. A new railway is going to be built connecting the extremes of Honshu, passing through Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo. More planes are being built, together with some ships. *'British Empire:' Continues to develop overseas territories. Airplanes and battleships and rifles are built for the military. The navy continues to be unmatched. *'Germany: '''continue to support the white faction in Ukraine. The German still feel humiliate by the triple entente about the virtual lose of control of our own economy. The communist movement in various area of Germany continue to fight but in a more verbal way, however, many are still arrest and in many case are even beaten even if they are not harm. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and begins fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. 1922 *'Bolshevik Russia:' President Vladimir Lenin is happy that the world currently keeps its nose out of Russian affairs and that the T’zarist rebels are apparently abandoned by the West. Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Byelorussia is sealed off and blockaded on it's border with Russia. After a short eastern border war, the Directorate of Ukraine is left to be, well better a independent SSR than a continued conflict, but the local Bolsheviks consolidate there hold in the ethnically Russian Donets Basin and the eastern Pryazovia coast-land. This is formally annexed by Russia, who helps them out, by sending it an invading force to keep Ukrainians out. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan) and Bukora. They are attacked in North Torkostan (the OTL Kazach/Turkestan coastal border region) with limited success. Plans to take South Turkestan areas scrapped. It is tacitly recognized and let go free. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Smolensk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia, Kiva and Bukora. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Bukora’s southern to secure its borders. Armenian SSR invades Republic of Mountainous Armenia with Russian and Azerbaijani SSR help with supplies. The Armenian SSR beats the Republic of Mountainous in a tough and bloody, but ultimately successful battle. ''For algorithms, see the talk page. *Germany: many continue to protest to denounce the treaty of Versaille and the government ask the triple entent to reduce the treaty of Versailles restriction. Communist sympathisers continue to be hunt down and the communist part is make illegal after the crack down. **'France:' specify your Demands and we will see if France may support you **Germany D: reduce war reparation period to 1930 or if we can`t, specify what what would be ok, in order to reduce risk of extremist movement preferance among the population in the next elections. *'France: '''the Colonies of north Africa and Mandate of Syria reorganize, in North Africa Tunis Receives More land along the coast of Argelia and The City of Carthage is Rebuild by several French Philantrops, as an important port of northern africa and a turistical city in northafrica, while in Syria the french seeing the Orthodox Christian lack of lands on the levant are given a small patch of territory in in aleppo, Called the Mandate of Aleppo, while this the President offers the German Economic aid, and several Economic reforms begin to be passed to the congress to avoid inflation and Economic Crysis,the Republic asks the Netherlands to buy Dutch Guyana. **'The Netherlands Diplomacy'The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) as mod, on behalf of a grey state: The Dutch wish to be well compensated for the loss of the banana plantations, rubber plantations , gold fields and bauxite reserves. The cash would come in handy else ware. The right to still anchor and repair ships in the docks at Paramaribo is also requested. The Dutch would also like to still have a 50% share in the aluminium ingot output of the American owned Alcoa aluminium works on the banks of the Cottica River, near the village of Moengo. It is a major source of Dutch aluminium. *'Japan:' The mobilized troops and navy reach the border, while defensive positions are made across Taiwan coast. The Emperor invites many of the warlords of Manchuria, to rebel thenselfs against the republic and proclaim Manchuko, so Japan could support their fight, and make then a vassal. The railway connecting Honshu is already started and is being made with wonderfull progress. Industrialization is at full speed, and the goverment provides economical support to several new industries, increasing the industrialization. Military propaganda starts, increasing the numbers of military to almost half million soldiers, under extreme condition training. The Japanese Foreign Affairs Minister offered Great Britain an alliance. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'British Empire:' An idea is brought up to have a system of autonomus dominions (Such as AltHistory Wikia's United Commonwealth (13 fallen stars)) instead of full independence, to retain the collectivity and unity of the empire and it's dominions. It would entail travelling throughout the nations/dominions without the use of a passport, the dominions would have full control of their internal, political and foreign affairs. Continues to develop military and remaining colonies. *USA: Military and infrastructure are improved. Tsarist rebels are Secretly given supplies 1922.6 *'Mod event- The OTL 1922 Vallenar earthquake was a magnitude 8.5 earthquake that occurred in the Atacama Region of Chile, on November 11, 1922 at 04:32 UTC. At Caldera the tsunami began about 15 minutes after the earthquake, with a maximum run-up height of 7 m. At Chañaral in Chile the tsunami had three surges; the first about an hour after the earthquake, the maximum run-up height was 9 m. Three surges were also seen at Coquimbo in Chile, the last being the most destructive with a maximum run-up of 7 m. The earthquake caused extensive damage in a zone extending approximately from Copiapó to Coquimbo in Chile. The tsunami killed several hundred people in coastal cities, especially in Coquimbo and the damages were estimated to be in the range $5–25 million U.S. (1922 fiscal value).' :: '''As chief mod and mapmaker, I would like to ask Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 to be my deputies. :-)'The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *'Bolshevik Russia:' Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR, Latvia and the Far Eastern Republic. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Samackand and North Torkostan. T’zarists are attacked and defeated on the most part in Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan), but'' noticeably heavier resistance occurs in Yakutia rebel zone, leading to ''stalemate. It's gertting tough over thier! Georgia’s couther revolutionaries fall to the Cheka. The Cossacks are attacked with reasonable success in the Don Vally and Kuban. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Omsk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Bokhara. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Azerbaijan to secure its borders. Kokand, Bur-yat and Tien Shan regions are sounded and blockaded off, prior to further action. *'Japan:' The Taiwan Strait is protected by the coast defenses and part of the navy. The army started an invasion of Manchuria through Korea and the navy close to there started artillery support to the army, while some troops invade by sea. Some warloards are convinced by Japan cause. The Honshu railway keeps expanding and already is passing through Osaka and Kyoto. Industries keep growing in central regions of Tokyo, while the army numbers keep growing. The air force is giving full support by bombarding strategic points in Manchuria and even on Beijing. Manchuria falls after heavy, but decisive fighting. Territorial gains are in the southern mountains and central plains. They conqure up to the towns of Harbin, Anshan, Jiamusi, Jilin, Changchun and Yingkou. *'Haiti:' Roads and houses are improved, and banana plantations are exspadid. *'France:' the organization of the Colonies begin as plans on releasing them begins, military is built up and navy as well, and several new paths are built through and towards Lorraine, it continues to as well improves its own state *'British Empire:' Begins on building up it's army capacity while maintaining a largely globally dominant navy. A colony-based and dominion based vote is to be held to have the United Commonwealth Integrated. *'Germany:' With France support, the life condition is improve but many vengeful German still saw France and the British as enemy of the German states. The communist reorganise themselve and after a major strike, the communist party is allow to run for the next elections. The communist party gain sympathy from the German worker class sue to the repression it suffer. *'Saudi Arabia: '''Modernizatian begins, and Mecca is made the new capital. Imported goods are heavily taxed save for items of more advanced technology. An invasion of Yemen is prepared for, in attempt to gain sea access and at the same time unite the Arabian Penninsula for once and for all. An offer is sent to the British Empire to buy most of OTL Yemen. **'Pre-oil Saudi Arabia is poor, but Saudi Arabian oil was first discovered in commercial quantities at Dammam well No. 7 in 1923 now modern day Dahahran. You could offer them exsclusive drilling rights in a oil field or promiss a shair in your new found wealth after 1923.The River Nile-2 (talk)' *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Italy'''- Mussolini builds up the military relentlessly. However, a group of disaffected military officers begin to form a plot to kill him. 1923 *'Mod event- Very heavy earth tremors shake Tokyo and Osaka, so many fear for the worse. A big earthquake in the region is reckoned to be possibly occurring in 6 months to a year's time.' The world notes the fact that Saudi Arabian oil is first discovered in commercial quantities at Dammam well No. 7 in 1923 now modern day Dahahran. It shows the possibility of being only the beginning of a new era of Saudi wealth and fortune. The Russians are concerned it may hit future oil exports. America, Iraq and Persia are also concerned it might be a major oil field and thus undermine their oil exports to the rest of the world. *'Bolshevik Russia:' Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Propaganda and subversion is handed out and organized in the Baltic States, the rebel Bur-Yat region and Romania. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Kockand and suffer heavy losses in Tien Shan region, but it’s tough going in the mountains of OTL Krgyzia. The North Caucuses counter revolutionaries and T’zarists fall to the Cheka and Soviet forces after a heavy fight. The T’zarists put up a rather good fight and a few are apparently armed with American weapons. It is still stalemate in Yakutia, but the rebellion is contained in Yakutia. It is noted they also have some American weapons and kit. Bolshevik spies also noted that the T’zarist rebels in the Ukraine appear to have some German kit and arms to. The Cossacks are attacked with reasonable success in Astrakhan and are narrowly defeated in both the Don Valley and Kuban. France’s small light expeditionary forces who OTL and ATL arrived in 1919, (the French tinted blue diamond shape in the Don valley) are told to leave in friendship or face being attacked. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Omsk, Belgarod and Nizney-Novgarod. A new gun factory opens in Moscow and some earlier sabotaged Baku oil wells are repaired. Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Samarkand. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Azerbaijan to secure its borders. *'Japan:' The Honshu railway works stop for one minute in respect for the ones that died in the tremors across Tokyo and Osaka, but the works are resumed quickly and passed from Tokyo. Military industries grow due to the recent war on Manchuria, while propaganda is distributed across the region offering in name of Japan a free Manchu government to their citizens if they agree to become vassals of Japan. The Emperor made a speech in Tokyo, inspiring many citizens to support either military or financial the army. The armed forces effective passes half million and keeps growing. More money is invested in the economy, while many Japanese start making fortune across Korea, growing their economy, but creating an economical dependency of Korea. *'China:' Modernization continues. The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Germany: '''A putsch in Munich failed and Hitler is kill in the battle with the police. The communist party continue to grow in power but do not have the power to gain enough seat in the Reichstag *'Saudi Arabia: Offers Britain a great share of wealth with the new oil drilling in return for Arabian lands. The invasion of Hejez (algorithm) begins. A liberal movement called the Young Arabs begins in the country, and a trade deal is sent to China. Meanwhile more rights are given to emirs. Modernization continues. 'Clear Saudi victory, ''most Hejez provinces are captured, but southern Al Bahah Province holds out. * USA: 'In the USA, arms are continually sent to Tzarist rebels. Military and economic expansion continues 1923.6 *'Mod event- The Great Kantō earthquake (関東大震災 Kantō daishinsa?) struck the Kantō plain on the Japanese main island of Honshū at 11:58:44 am JST (2:58:44 UTC) on Saturday, September 1, 1923. Varied accounts hold that the duration of the earthquake was between 4 and 10 minutes. Estimated casualties entailed about 142,800 deaths, including approximately 40,000 who went missing and were presumed dead. A tsunami with waves up to 10 metres (33 ft) high struck the coast of Sagami Bay, Boso Peninsula, Izu Islands and the east coast of Izu Peninsula within minutes. The tsunami killed many, including about 100 people along Yui-ga-hama beach in Kamakura and an estimated 50 people on the Enoshima causeway. Over 570,000 homes were destroyed, leaving an estimated 1.9 million homeless. Japan needs to do a lot of repair work this round, since Tokyo and Kanto are devastated! *Bolshevik Russia: Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Baltic States, Romania, Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Bolshevik forces storm the rogue province of Buryat-Mongol and the ethnically Russia/Mongol Transbikal part of the F.E.R., with Mongolia giving suppys to Russia (I note the USA is sending aid to the Whites and It will be added to the Algorithm) The rebel region of Buryat-Mongol collapses and is added to Tannu Tuva. A close run fight, with only 1/3 of Transbikal Province falling to Russia. That part of Transbikal is taken, but Evenk/Ukrainian Amur and Maritime provinces are let go and recognized as is the White Russian Provisional Priamurye Government. The American light intervention force (sent OTL/ATL 1919) is told to back off and keep out of Transbikal and stay in Amur region. The Bimachi and Sinophile rebels are driven out most of the Tien Shan region. The Caucuses Republics are merged in to Russia as autonomous Oblasts. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Tyver, Omsk, Belgarod and Nizney-Novgarod. A new gun factory opens in Moscow and Tyver. Some more earlier sabotaged Baku oil wells are repaired. Farming is improved in the Russian Black Earth region.Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Samarkand. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Tannu Tuva to secure its borders. It is noted that the Whites have some American arms and kit. Lenin is not amused, but thinks it’s only stuff from a few rogue traders and not a formal American plan. The Red Army is formally created from the Red Militias and the Cheka turns in to the NKVD secret police. No aggression treaties are offered to Germany, Japan, Finland and China. *'Japan:' The Emperor is inspiring many of the Japanese across the affected region, giving hope to most of them. The Honshu railway construction is paralyzed and the funds that were sent to the constructions were sent to repair most of the houses across Kanto. The army keeps attacking across Manchuria, in honor of the ones that died in the Earthquake. Industrialization keeps happening across Tokyo, in a lower speed, but still greatly. Japan accept Russia offer of Non-agression treaty if they could negotiate the soverany of Sakhalin island. *'China': The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. China accepts Russia's non-aggression pact. *'Germany: '''accept the Soviet effort and OTL stuff continue except the NAZI thing, the communist continue to gain followers after that a demonstration is crush by the police with five death. *'Saudi Arabia:' Offers to buy Kuwait from England, and begins secretly supporting rebels across Arabia, encouraging them to throw of colonial chains and join in a unified Arabia. Modernization continues; an alliance offer is sent to China. **'''China Diplomacy: China accepts Saudi Arabia's offer of alliance. *'British Empire:' Development in all fields continues, united commonwealth integrated into colonies. *USA: Continues to send aid to the Whites in Russia, now more than ever. Meanwhile, In Mexico, many US officials an top military men begin an assassination attempt of President Alvaro Obregon.(Numbers will be done on Random.org) On August 27, He is eating in a restaurant with seven armed guards, and Secretary Romeo Ortega. Meanwhile, 4 men drive up behind the building. two men get out of the car, and the other two take the car to the alleyway of the building across the street. The two that stayed planted an explosive. Then the two that took the car got out with a Remington model 8 rifle each. The two detonate the bomb, and the other two begin to shoot inside the restaurant. A firefight ensues. Out of the firefight(1-5, killed, 6-10, survived) Pres. Alvaro Obregon(4) Dead, Sec.Romero Ortega(6) survived. US troop 1 (8) Survived, troop 2,(3), died, troop 3, (6) survived, Troop 4(1) dead. The US hears news of their success, and prepares to invade next year. Miltary and economy are improved. 1924 *'Bolshevik Russia:' Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists forces as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Baltic states. The last Bimachi, Cossack and Sinofile, intervention forces rebels are driven out of the USSR. The silly little conclave of Nikichavistan and it's handful of rebellious Azeri and Kurdish villages are quickly squashed ans assimilated in to the Azari SSR, with Russian help. Aid is sent to the Marxist (but not Bolshevik controlled) Ukrainian Directorate. The Yakutian counter revolutionaries fall to the NKDV west of Yakutia after a noticeable fight back by the Whites (who have been found with some American weapons, kit and canned food), the rest goes free and is recognized as the Yakutia-Ayano-Maysky Republic. Lenin announces the birth of the USSR, promises to crush Byelorussia, said the Soviet final borders will be set up with in 2 years, has his 3rd stroke in 2 years and dies. The Red Army/Navy/Air force number 50,000 and there are 500 NKVD political komizars to monitor there political loyalty, The people are glad to see it’s all over and the civil war has ended. Lenin’s greater ATL caution has led to less damage in Russia, Ukraine, Byelorussia, Kazakhstan and the F.E.R Industry is now further patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Omsk, Ryzan and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia, the Crimea and Bukhara. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to the Crimea to secure its borders. Joseph Stalin takes over and Trotsky is terrified over what Stalin may get up to! Some military training given to the Kuomintang and more to Mao Tstung in order to help undermine some of the warlords. Japan can have the southern 33% of the Soviet held part of Sakhalin island. *'Haiti:' Roads, port and peasant houses are improved, coconut and banana plantations are exspadid. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Japan:' The Prime Minister accepts the Russian offer and offer the treaty to be signed in Sakhalin island itself, and offer also supplies to the russian if they need, to compensate the territorial lost. Rebuilding effort across Kanto continues and several houses were already rebuilt, to enforce the properity of the Japanese Empire. The army keeps advancing across Manchuria, while some warlords keep joining the Japanese cause. Shortly the Honshu railway construction return, together with the industrialization effort. Parliamentary elections are planned to next year, and so the prime minister wishing to get reelected, ordered the generals to accelerate the conquest of Manchuria. The government offered China peace if they agree to liberate Manchuria as a Japanese vassal state. **'Chinese Diplomacy:' China agrees and gives Manchuria to Japan. *'Germany: '''The government of Germany is determine to keep the Soviet out of Ukraine as they want to keep the buffer zone between Germany and the communism as big as possible. Meanwhile, the German communists praise the official rise of a communist state. *'Saudi Arabia: Offers to buy Kuwait and Yemen from Britain with new found Arab wealth. Expands military; liberalization and modernization continues. Plans to invade independent Yemen and finish of Hejez are made. *USA: With Mexico in panic, we invade them, and, more and more supplies are given to the White rebels in Russia. **USSR response: Stalinists start to clash with White rebels in Georgia and Irkusk. Purges go on in Siberia and Armenia. *Result= Close USA victory, but it is impeaded by crossing the Chihuahuan Desert, giving mexico time to organise resistance. Nuevo León, Tamaulipas, north half of Chihuahua state, Sonora, Baja California, Coahuila and Hunucmá Municipality are captured. 1924.6 *'Mod event- OK, I missed these minor historic events, so they will occur now. The Greeks and Turks finally singe a peace deal after 2 years of hyperbole, officially ending the 1919-1922 Greek-Turkish war. The delayed 1923 Klaipeda Revolt and delayed 1922.6 Polish invasion of the Central Lithuanian Republic. As in OTL Lithuania get Klaipeda and Poland gets the C.L.R. Ireland ask that they get independence according the ruing of the 1922.0 Anglo-Irish agreement, that was not ratifyed by the UK's player in 1922.6. Iraq and Egypt rebel (as in OTL, but a year to late) over independence from the British. ' *USSR: A massive purge of Russia’s subversives, Whites, Bermachi and Cossacks starts. A White plan to blow up a depot in Archangel is uncovered and its plotters are all shot. The USSR’s interior boundaries are ethnically delineated (see map). The Polish, Greeks, Turks and Lithuanians are ignored. Farming is improved and industry fixed in parts of western Russia. The Soviet military now numbers 150,000 as all militias are rationalized in to regiments. Subversion continues in the Latvia, the FER and Byelorussia. The White Russian rebels are defeated in The Tien Shan mountains and Georgia, but still cause hell in Irkutsk. Stalin begins to menace Trotsky. *'''China: The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China *'Japan:' Celebrations happen across the nation, as China agreed to liberate Manchuria. The army is sent to take the border at the OTL Manchuko border, and the government offered the last Chinese emperor the throne of Manchuko. The repairs across Kanto are almost finished, and the works in the Honshu railway are at all speed. Nationalist fevour start across the nation after the victory in Manchuria and so the prime minister is reelected. The government is secretly funding rebels across Indochina and the Philippines, planning to make new vassal states across Asia. Industrialization across Osaka now begins, while several gun factories are opening, and some planes factory also are being opened. *'Haiti:' The ports and peasant houses are improved, coconut and banana plantations are exspadid. A army of 1,500 is funded and founded. We wish to sell our bananas to the British, French, Brazilianas, Venezuelanas, Cubanos, Mexicoans and USA. **'Saudi Arabia: '''Thanks for including us. *'Saudi Arabia: The second invasion of Hejez begins (Clear Saudi victory, it's crushed, Hejez's final province is captured. Asir and the Emirate of Yemen are the other two grey natons beow it), modernization continues, and violent drilling of oil begins, and coffee plantations expand. Nationalism and the idea of unity is spread throughout the kingdom; schools are improved nationwide. *'''Germany: The political scene continue to saw instability as the communist influence grow encourage by the creation of a starting communist government while the fascists are saw as trouble maker. The communist become the second political force in Germany while the fascist movements lose nearly a third of their partisans to the communist after that a communist rally is brutally crush by the police and the fascists militias. **'USSR D:' A non-aggression pact is offered to Germany, Hungary, South Torkestan and Czechoslovakia. 1925 **'The Anglo-Nepalese treaty exspiers 2 years later than in OTL (my mistake) and Nepal ceases to be a UK protectorate any more. Egypt kicks the British out and the Iraqi riots calm down, but are a year later than OTL. Ireland still requests independence.' *'USSR:' Stalin offers a non-aggression pact to Germany, Poland, South Torkestan and Hungary and Czechoslovakia. He sends propagandists and agitators to Spain, Romania, Byelorussia and Germany to spread the communist cause. Mass purges occur, 1,000 Meshavicks, 1,500 Anarchists and 2,000 Whites die and 5,000 more of each begs for their deaths in the newly opened Kolyma Gulag. All rebels in Georgia and the Tien Shan are squashed, whilst Irkutsk is fairly contained. Agriculture is improved prior to collectivization and industry is upped in the Central Russian Federal District. Communism gets preoccupied with the domestic front. New army bases pop up in Novorossiysk, Smolensk, Kaspiysk, Omsk, Magadan and Arkangesk. A 5 Year-Plan is started, since farms are still crappy. Trotsky is denounced at a Communist Party General Assembly by Stalin himself! *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Yugoslavia:' Egar to expand, we invade Albania. Military and infrastructure are improved, and A better tank and Smg is in design. The USSR and Germany are asked for an alliance *'USSR response: '''Alliance accepted. **Yugoslavian total=83.5 **Albanian total= 11 **Result= Yugoslavia steamrollers Albania and win out right. The Albanians do fight bravely, but are hopelessly overwhelmed. Crossing the Prokletije Mountains causes some delay, so nationalist militias have time to form in some paces to bolster the official armed forces. Note- Albanians are not the sort to give in easily and as in real life ''some nationalist rebels do a couple of terrorist bombings in Vlorë, Durrës, Tirana and Gjirokastër. *'BTW, Can someone do the algo please, i have no time today.' *'Done above.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC)' *'Japan:' The government officialy proclaimed Manchuko, and Puyi assuming as Emperor of Manchuko, with celebrations happening across both Manchuko and Japan. The government proposed the Chinese government full support (military and economical) to the Kuomintang expansion across China if they accept to expand Manchuko borders to Beijing and some surrounding regions.(OTL Hebei, Tianjin, besides Beijing). The Houshu railway is finished, and have as inaugural trip members, the emperor and the cabinet of government, heading to Kanto, to see themselves the repairing progress across the region after the earthquake. The military is keep on Manchuko to keep strategic affairs, while economy grows in Korea and Japan. More rebels are financed in Indochina, while the Foreign Affairs minister arranged a meeting between the king of Siam and the Emperor, planing to improve relations between both countries. Tank factories open across Kanto, to improve the employment situation across the region and supply the army. The first meeting between the Emperor of Japan and the Emperor of Manchuko happened in the Imperial Palace, in Tokyo, where both leaders signed the military union pact, that officializes Manchuko as vassal state of Japan. **'China Diplomacy:' China agrees, and sells them some more land. *'Poland: '''We accept the Soviet non-aggression pact. Meanwhile, a Communist is elected as president, and his first actions are to nationalize all industries in the country. Many foreign businessmen are repulsed by this, and most of them leave the country. A few remain and get hired to run the government owned industries. A five year plan is launched, with the goal to industrialize the country. Agricultural goods are exported, and the money is used to build light-manufacturing plants throughout the country. *'Germany: agree to the Soviet non-aggression pact. The communist take over of Poland make the communist party more confident and continue to gain popularity. Germany must decline the alliance as we are forbidden to have military. **'''Technically, Germany did have a force of 100,000 poorly equipped militia and a few frigates and corvettes. It was meant to help fight rebellion inside Germany and could not fight other nation's forces. That said, the German military at the time was crappy and capped at 100,000. *'Arabia: '''Modernization and drilling continues. 1925.6 *'Eire is hit by protests and riots that forces the UK to give them dominion status. Eire is contented.' *'USSR:' Mongolia and Tanu Tuva merge. Stalin offers a non-aggression pact to Turkey, Persia, South Torkestan and Hungary and Czechoslovakia. He sends propagandists and agitators to Spain, Romania, Byelorussia and Germany to spread the communist cause. Mass purges occur, 1,000 Meshavicks, 1,200 Anarchists and 2,000 Whites die and 5,000 more of each begs for their deaths in the newly opened Kengeir Gulag. All rebels in Irkutsk are atlast squished out. Roads are noticeably improved in Moscow and slightly improve west of the Ural mountains. The trans-Siberian railway is part with prisoners as penial slave labourers. Agriculture is improved in the Balck Eath Zone and collectivization starts up. The communist party start building light-manufacturing plants throughout the country. Heavy industry is upped in the Central Russian Federal District. Coal mining is upped in the Donbass region. A new gun and artillery peace factory open in Kazan, Ryzan and Tyver. Communism gets preoccupied with the domestic front. New army bases pop up in Ryzan, Moscow, Novorossiysk, Smolensk, Krasnordar, Omsk, Magadan and Arkangesk. A 5 Year-Plan is started, since farms are still crappy. Trotsky is denounced for a ''second time at a Communist Party General Assembly by Stalin himself! Some military training given to both the Kamotang, Ma Shaowu and more to Mao Zedong in order to help undermine some of the other warlords. The Xinjiang clique, Beiyang Army, Komontang party and Maouist clique are given offical Soviet backing to unify the nation of China. Chiang Kai-shek of the KMT and Ma Shaowu of the Xinjiang clique get the most help, but it's only minimal as of yet. *'France:'Germany is Offered a non agression pact, and Several Pro-Dominion Status Rules begin to be pass towards the French congress in order to stablish a loyal Commonwealth towards france, and the first candidates to join this are The Colonies of Tunisia and Algeria. Military is built up and Navy expands, while this Several scientist begin to pop out of french territories, making several theories in the aspects of Physics. Infrastructure is built in Mali and Cameroon. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Japan:' Manchuko makes it official army, with numbers of 100,000, but with plans to reach 250,000 soon. At the same time, Beijing is proclaimed capital of Manchuko, and Puyi once again will reside in the Forbiden City, reforcing the Manchuko authority. The Japanese army numbers are proposed to be raised to 600,000 while the Korean army officialy reach the number of 150,000. Most of tanks and planes factories start prospering, because are the official producers of Manchuko, Korean and Japanese armies. The navy started building new aircraft carries, while intensive training start with the use of the Hōshō, while new ships are being built in docks in Osaka and Tokyo. Industrialization grows across Osaka and Tokyo, effectivly making the Japanese economy grow beyond expectatives. The Japanese goverment want to know if France is willing to sell Indochina. *'Germany: '''realise how massive is the communist influence in the trought the country and how the repression cause a great instability and make the communist support increase. The communist leader call the German to raise against the western oppressor and reject the treaty of Versailles and the pro-ententes democratic system. **'USSR Diplomacy: The USSR gives political support to the Polish and German communist parties. *'Saudi Arabia: '''Offers Asir and Yemen to be annexed peacfully and form the Arabian Federation (RNG please), and if Asir refuses it gets invaded (algorythm). Modernization continues at a faster rate due to the newfound oil. *'RNG 1-5 No, 6-10 Yes 'Asir 10 (yes) and Yemen 3 (no). *'Italy: As the military buildup under Mussolini continues, Il Duce institutes a massive crackdown on all opposition. At this point, the military takes action. Mussolini is killed with a telescopic rifle, and a democratic government is put in place, with Marshal Pietro Badoglio as interim President. 1926 *'USSR:' Stalin offers a non-aggression pact to Turkey (7), Persia (2), South Torkestan (3), Hungary (3) and Czechoslovakia (7) (RNG). RNG 1-5 No, 6-10 Yes The Turks and Czechoslovaks agree. He sends propagandists and agitators to Spain, Romania, Latvia and Germany to spread the communist cause. Mass purges occur, 1,000 Mensheviks, 2,200 Anarchists and 3,000 Whites die and 6,000 more of each begs for their deaths in the newly opened Kengeir Gulag. Byelorussia and Yakutia are incompatible with the Soviet cause and denounced at a Communist Party General Assembly by Stalin himself! The USSR attacks and hopes to crush puny Yakutia, with supplys coming from Mongolia, but it is hindered by the cold weather. Pirick victory due to the bad weather. The USSR takes only 3 pxiels due to near stailmate. ByeloRuussia is also attacked since it is also regarded as a den of subversive T'arists and White Russians. It was a tough fight, but Byelorussia is striped of about 33% of its land. The city of Mogilev has fallen, but Minsk still holds out in the remnant state. With this all the waring comes to an end since the Red Army have other things to do. Roads are notably improved in Ryzan and slightly improve west of the Ural Mountains and north of the River Terek. Agriculture is improved in the Black Earth Zone and collectivization starts up. The communist party start building light-manufacturing plants throughout the country. Heavy industry is slightly upped in the Central Russian Federal District. Coal mining is moderately upped in the Donbass region. A new gun and artillery peace factory open in Kazan, Ryzan and Tyver. Communism gets preoccupied with the domestic front. New army bases pop up in Ryzan, Moscow, Novorossiysk, Smolensk, Krasnordar, Omsk, Magadan and Archangelsk. The 5 Year-Plan continues as farms are collectivised and local peasants are crushed if they say no since farms are still crappy and Stalin is a egotist.The Xinjiang clique, Beiyang Army, Kamontang party and Maoist clique are given official Soviet backing to unify the nation of China. Chiang Kai-shek of the KMT and Ma Shaowu of the Xinjiang clique get the most help, but it's only minimal as of yet. Some military training is given to both the Kamotang, Ma Shaowu and more to Mao Zedong in order to help undermine some of the other warlords. The USSR gives political support to the Polish and German communist parties. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. The Kuomintang achieves much success, as is Mao's fraction to an extent. *'USSR D:' Poland is asked if it would like to invade the remnant western section of Byelorussia. The USSR has taken the eastern part and pledges to send material aid and some troops to help the Polish if needed. *'Germany: '''A fascist partisan shoot a member of the party in place and the communists are accused of being behind it althought no proof. Everywhere across Germany, the market is paralysed as workers, a large part of them being associate with the communist party go in the street to demonstrate their indignation and in many case, finish in bloody interventions from the militas. Martial law is declare across Germany as the tension become untenable. *'Arab Confederation (formerly Saudi Arabia): Begins the invasion of the Emirate of Yemen (It’s a close run thing due to crossing the Rub' al Khali desert and around Jabal an Nabi Shu'ayb, Asir Mountains. About 10% Emirate of Yemen 's land on its borders is captured.) , and begins to build up navy with modern ships, three now being made, and four tanks are made. Forts are stationed along the British borders incase of invasion. The Confederation also begins sending aid to other developing nations. *'''Yugoslavia: Military and economy are improved. The Troubles in Germany are recognized, but nothing is done yet. 1926.6 *USSR: Mass purges occur, 1,500 Mensheviks, 1,200 Anarchists and 3,500 Whites die and 6,500 more of each begs for their deaths in the Kolyma and Kengeir gulags. Roads are notably improved in Tyver and slightly improve west of the Ural Mountains and north of the River Terek. Heavy industry is improved in the Southern Russian Region and collectivization starts up. The communist party start building light-manufacturing plants throughout the country. Coal mining is moderately upped in the Kuban region. A couple of new truck and factories open in the cities of Kazan, Ryzan, Omsk and Tyver. Communism gets preoccupied with the domestic front. New army bases pop up in Ryzan, Moscow, Novorossiysk, Smolensk, Krasnordar, Omsk, Magadan and Archangelsk. The 5 Year-Plan continues as farms are collectivised and local peasants are crushed if they say no, despite it being an agricultural falier. Leon Trotsky chose to put his money with his mouth is and carry out his threats, so several pro-Trotsky rallies hit the southern Crimea. He is shot in the buttocks and gulaged instead of OTL fleeing to Mexico. The Xinjiang clique, Beiyang Army, Kuomintang party and Maoist clique are given official Soviet backing to unify the nation of China. Chiang Kai-shek of the KMT, Mao Zedong and the Xinjiang clique get the most help, but it's only a supply of trucks as of yet. Some military training is given to both the Kuomintang party, Ma Shaowu and more to Mao Zedong in order to help undermine some of the other warlords. The USSR gives political support to the Polish, Spanish and German communist parties. Byelorussia is attacked again in an attempt to finish it off. It was a tough fight, but now decisive fight. The now unnerved Byelorussian state is striped of just over 45% of its land in the former central zone of Byelorussia. The city of Minsk has fallen, but Brest-Litovsk still holds out in the remnant state. The remnant is offered to Poland for the taking! *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Poland:' The five year plan continues, and agricultural goods are sold to help pay for industrialization. We invade the remneat of Byelorussia to help finish it off. It is close Polish victory. Most of the and falls, but the citadel at Brest-Litovsk and the pixel directly behind it’s pixel still hold out still holds out in a collapsing remnant state. *'Sorry about not posting. I was busy, but I'll be here from now on. ' *'O.K.' *'Germany: '''martial law continue and many German that were supporting the current government feel disappoint by the inability of the government to bring stability. The communist secretly begun to give pamphlet to the poor family, predicting a election soon due to the growing government unpopularity. **'USSR responce:' Political support and propaganda are issued in West Prussia supporting the German Communist party. *'Haiti:' Military and economic expansion continues and is exspandid. Education and litracy are flagged up and improovered. Fruit of the tropics are a major exsport and offered on mass to any one who will issue out to Haiti shoolbooks translated, farm equpments, trucks and pistols. **'USSR D''' We agree. Translated books on the way! 1927 *'''''Thank you for partaking in my game! Your support is appreciated mates! *''A military rebellion is crushed in Lisbon, Portugal. An earthquake in eastern Yugoslavia kills 100. A general strike in Shanghai protests the presence of British 'security' troops, who were billited in a local base after World War 1. Renagade Kuomintang troops kill number of communist-supporting workers in Shanghai. The incident is called the April 12 Incident, or Shanghai Massacre. Mao condems the murers. A 8.6 magnitude earthquake in Xining, China kills 200,000.The first Volvo car rolls off the production line in Gothenburg. A minor banking crisis hits Japan. The Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 strikes 700,000 people in the greatest OTL natural disaster in American history at that time. The Carabineros de Chile (Chilean national police force and Chiliean gendarmery) are created. João Ribeiro de Barros becomes the first non-European to make a transatlantic flight, from Genoa, Italy, to Fernando de Noronha, Brazil. The Far Eastern Republic and Yakutia-Ayano-Maysky Republic do the economic-Political sensible thing and merge.'' *'USSR:' Mass purges stll occur, 1,500 Mensheviks, 1,200 Anarchists and 5,500 Whites die and 16,500 more enter the gulags. Roads are notably improved in Tyver and slightly improve west of the Ural Mountains and north of the River Terek. Heavy industry is improved in the Southern Russian Region and collectivization continues. The communist party start building light-manufacturing plants throughout the country. Coal mining is moderately upped in the Kuban region. A couple of new truck and factories open in the cities of Kazan, Ryzan, Omsk and Tyver. Communism gets preoccupied with the domestic front. New army bases pop up in Ryzan, Moscow, Novorossiysk, Smolensk, Krasnordar, Omsk, Magadan and Archangelsk. The 5 Year-Plan continues as farms are collectivised and local peasants are crushed if they say no, despite it being an agricultural falier. Some military training is given to both the Kuomintang party, Ma Shaowu and more to Mao Zedong in order to help undermine some of the other warlords. The USSR gives political support to the Polish, Spanish and German communist parties. 20,000 are recruited in to the Armed forces and the center of Mongolia's capital, Ulan Bator, is redeveloped.The Fort at Brest-Livtosk falls to the USSR, who gives it to Poland as the final partion of Byelorussia occers. The USSR asks for a trade deal with Poland, Germany, Yugoslavia, China and Japan. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. Aid and support is sent to the people affected by the earthquake, and clean up begins. China also cautiously accepts USSR's trade offer. *'Germany: '''The president of Germany call for new election, at the end, the communist gain 65% of the Reichstag seat and promise to the worker that the new government will do whatever possible to restart the economy and restore the dignity of Germany. The new regime is still democratic for the moment. The new regime seek better relation with the Soviet and Poland. The communist party nationalize several industries and prepare itself for its next move. **'USSR D': Germany and Poland, I offer you an alliance! **'German D: accept both the alliance and trade agreement, Poland is offer an alliance as well. *'''British Empire: (Sorry for inactivity) Grants ireland independence as a protectorate until they can develop their own defenses. A defensive position is established at Gibraltar, mainly naval and several batteries on the rock. Prepares to give independence to colonies as part of an alliance that can not be legally broken, as to assure our imperialism does not die off with time. Continues to expand our unmatched navy. Redefines provinces within the UK. Makes an attempt to secure the Suez Canal by invading it (Algorithm Please). Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Map game